Chronicles of a Flower Slayer
by EnchantixFae
Summary: Melody Winters is your typical med student who is going to Stanford to become a Doctor, what happens if he is targeted by the YED instead of Jess that night? This story is considered to be set in an alternate universe and the pairing will be Sam/OC for now. Constructive reviews are appreciated, flames are not acceptable and will be promptly deleted as soon as possible.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters; they all belong to CW with the exception of my original character Melody. Please note that this disclaimer will apply towards all future chapters of this fic should there be enough reviews.

Melody Winters will essentially be replacing Jessica in this fiction, so this fic could be considered being set in an alternate universe since Jessica didn't technically die since she never existed in this universe in the first place.

This fic will contain slash, which means male-to-male pairings, so turn away now if this is not your cup of tea as you have been warned. Flames will be frozen and blown away if I receive any. Also, I want to be clear, Melody is most definitely male, but he prefers female pronouns just to prevent any confusion in the future.

By the way, I know that during the time of the earlier seasons, gay marriage wasn't legalized yet, but let's just say that it was legalized in all 50 states for the purposes of this story. I apologize for the jumping around in this chapter, any feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Chapter One: Damsel in Distress?

Melody Winters has curly white hair that goes to his shoulders, which emphasizes his ebony skin and ruby red eyes that gleam in the sunlight. His black peacoat emphasizes his petite 5'6 frame, which leads the viewer to believe that he is harmless. His black ankle boots are paired with his blue skinny jeans, which show that he has toned legs.

His boyfriend, Samuel Winchester and he are sleeping together in the bed when the two of them wakes up to hear a noise inside their small house. Melody tries to get up only to have Samuel push him back down with a smile on his face as he shakes his head as he goes to investigate the noise.

Melody waits for a while when he hears the sounds of a scuffle and goes out of the bed to investigate, when he turns the lights on in his nightgown much to the amusement of the intruder who chuckles as he looks back and forth between Sam and Melody.

"Nice! Who knew that Sammy plays for the other team? That explains everything!"

Melody arches an eyebrow at the stranger when Sam introduces him as his older brother, Dean Winchester. He nods in acknowledgement when he blushes as he tightens his robe around him tighter as he goes back to their bedroom.

He decides to work on brushing down a cowlick in his hair with a brush when Sam comes into the room with a nervous expression on his face. Melody looks at Sam with a smile as he sticks his tongue out as he focuses on getting the cowlick in his hair to stay down.

"Well, my brother apparently needs me to go with him to search for our father since he apparently went missing when he went fishing."

Sam says as he starts to pack when Melody nods at his boyfriend that it's fine. Melody smiles at Sam as he leaves with his brother when he gives Melody a kiss on his cheek, which causes him to freeze and shiver.

"Mel, you going to be okay here by yourself?"

Melody nods at the concerned look on Samuel's face as he pushes him forward slightly and nods his head. He waits until he sees the black impala disappears before he rushes back into the house and starts to pull out hidden crystals around the house.

He thinks back to the premonition that he received from kissing Sam, when he focuses his attention back at putting the crystals in a perimeter around the house. After much tossing and turning, Melody finally goes to sleep and shivers again as he experiences the first night away from Sam and fear of what are to come.

Meanwhile in the Impala with the brothers, Dean sits silent as he processes all of these burning questions about Melody inside his head. Sam looks at his phone worriedly as he bites his lips and starts to bounce his left leg when his brother slams a hand down onto it.

"So! What is the story between you and that dude back there? Is it true that guys are better at giving head than chicks?"

Sam looks at his brother aghast for a moment, before he thinks of a moment as his brain starts to process everything. Before he can answer, his phone starts to ring with a call from Melody when he picks up with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mel-"

Sam's face turns pale at Melody's voice on the other line as he hears what sounds like a crackling sound from a fire or something. He turns to Dean and orders for him to drive them back to his house when his brother rolls his eyes and turns the car around to go back to Stanford as he breaks several speed limits.

Sam bursts out of Dean's car, as they arrive in the driveway only for the two of them to be surprised as Melody gets thrown out of a window from the third floor. Dean spots the YED at the window, and growls as he makes the connection between Melody's fall and the demon smirking at the window.

Melody surprisingly lands on his feet without any injury much to Sam and Dean's surprise, when he pulls out several silver shurikens and throws them at the demon who screams with pain as they touch his skin.

Melody leaps up with superhuman strength, as he tries to attack the demon only for the demon to grab him and throw him hard into a nearby tree. Melody curses at the air, as he realizes that the demon vanished without a trace.

"Melody, since are you a hunter?"

Melody turns around in surprise, as he sees his fiancé and his brother standing there with shock and surprise on their faces. He tries to figure out a rational explanation for this, when Dean interrupts Melody's rambling with a smirk on his face.

"That was badass dude, where did you learn how to do that?"

Dean says, as he walks over to Melody and slaps him hard on Melody's shoulder, but he barely flinches as he looks at his fiancée. Sam snaps out of his trance and rushes over to Melody, as he fusses over him.

"Sam, I'm fine it's just a minor injury, but why are you here? I thought you were going to be looking for your father?"

Melody looks at Sam, as he looks at his fiancée when he shakes his head and tells him that he was worried about him and wanted to check on him. Dean shoots his brother a suspicious look, when he realizes that Melody somehow managed to survive a three-story fall without any injuries whatsoever.

"What are you? No human could survive that fall without any broken bones, what kind of demon are you?"

Dean takes out his knife and glares at Melody, as he silently tells Sam to back away from his fiancée who refuses. Melody barely flinches at the knife in his face, when he tells them that he's the Demon Slayer.

"I was chosen to fight the demons and various evil supernatural creatures that inhabit this planet and protect the humans from them. If you don't believe me, check your father's journal."

Sam whips around and stares at Melody in shock and disbelief, as he goes to retrieve his father's journal from the Impala. Dean keeps an weary eye on Melody, who stand there with his hands on his hips bored.

Sam flips through the journal and stops at a page, as he reads it with wide eyes as he hands it to Dean. Dean reads the sections that Sam highlighted for him, when he balks at Melody in surprise as he looks over the petite male that stands before them.

"You saved our father from being killed by a pack of werewolves? Melody, why didn't you tell me this before we got engaged?"

Melody bites his lip in nervousness, as he tries to figure out an explanation for his fiancée. He paces back and forth, as he tries to think up of a suitable reason to give his fiancée.

"Well, Sam you have to understand that your father swore me to secrecy because he knew that you decided to check out from being a hunter due to his obsession with hunting the YED."

"Plus, I was scared that you would think that I was an abnormal freak. It's not exactly normal to have a super powered human demon killer for a boyfriend who can break open steel doors with no problem."

Sam tries to absorb Melody's explanation, as Dean slightly lowers his knife, but still remains on his guard.

"Dean, can you go to the store and grab us a couple of beers and a margarita? I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night. Melody, we can talk more inside and then you can tell me everything from the beginning."

Melody nods, as he enters the house as Sam follows his fiancée. Dean chuckles as he laughs at the absurd situation that his brother has found himself in, when he gets into his car and prepares to head to the convenience store when Sam stops him.

"Never mind Dean, we have beer in the fridge and Melody thinks that it would be better to explain the whole story one time instead of two times."

Dean shrugs his shoulders as he stops the car and gets out as he locks it. He fondles his car, when he heads into the home of Melody and Sam. He notices that Melody seems to remain standing near the kitchen counter while Sam is sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer.

Dean grabs one and starts to chug, as he puts his feet on the kitchen much to Sam and Melody's annoyance. Melody starts to go through the kitchen cabinets and pops open a secret compartment and brings out an old journal that reminds him faintly of his father's journal.

"Okay, like I said before I'm the Slayer which means I have certain abilities to assist me in my duty of protecting humans from evil supernatural threats that would harm or kill them."

Melody pauses, as he lets the Winchesters process the information and takes a break to drink the beers. Sam nods at his future wife to continue her story, as she takes a deep breath.

"Basically, I'm stronger than humans and can fight demons with magical powers more easily since I'm more highly resistant to their powers. For example, like when that demon tried to throw me against the ceiling and set me on fire, it didn't work that well because my powers were actively mitigating his to the point where he could barely cut me with his powers."

Sam stops drinking, and looks at Melody with concern, as he tells him the example. Sam rushes to Melody's side and blocks Dean's view of Melody's body, as he pulls up his nightgown and checks to see that Melody's stomach has a superficial cut on his stomach which is starting to heal already.

"Okay, we get that you are basically Buffy Summers with a few added perks, now get to the part of how you managed to save our father from a pack of werewolves."

Melody walks near the oven and turns it on, as a button pops up and he presses it. A secret compartment opens up when Melody takes out a medium-sized weapons chest and puts it on the table as he opens it.

Dean looks at Melody's chest with surprise, as he notices the structure of the chest and marvels at how organized it is. Sam looks at his fiancée with surprise at all of the secret compartments in their house.

"I have to be prepared if a demon finds out where I live in order for us to protect our home Sam, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but please understand that your father wanted me to keep an eye on you. I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you, but I did."

Sam sighs as he approaches his fiancée, and abruptly pulls him into a bear hug as he hugs him and tries to process the situation that they have found themselves in. Dean rudely interrupts the moment with a burp, as he goes through Melody's weapons with childlike fascination.

"Hey Melody, how come you don't have any guns? I would think that you would have several guns since you have a lot of weapons in your arsenal."

Melody shrugs and tells them that guns are annoying, as he would have to register the guns every time he would go out of state, so he decided that they weren't worth the hassle. Sam shakes his head at his fiancée with a smile, as he yawns loudly and starts to go out to bed.

"I'm going to bed, Dean you can crash in one of our guest bedrooms for the night."

Melody walks back into the master bedroom near the kitchen when he takes off his robe and puts it on the chair near his vanity table. He flops on the king size bed and drifts off to sleep, as his mind begins to process everything in sleep.

Meanwhile, Sam is still back in the kitchen with Dean still looking through the Slayer's weapons arsenal as he tests them out. Dean puts down the impressive katana sword and slaps Sam's shoulder.

"Why aren't you in bed with your fiancée Sammy?"

Sam sighs and tells Dean that he doesn't know how he can sleep with Melody knowing that he was keeping secrets from him when they were going to be married someday. Dean tells Sam, as he pulls his chair closer to Sam and points out that Melody is still the same old Melody before his secret was revealed.

"Besides Sam, dad swore him to secrecy. It sounds like Melody was honor bound to respect dad's wishes because he wanted to let you live a normal life without worrying about all of the supernatural stuff."

Sam nods at his brother, as he processes his statement, but Dean further adds more to his previous statement.

"I think Melody is good for you bro, people with our kind of lifestyle don't find open minded people that knows about the supernatural very often. I think you should get some sleep and you will feel better in the morning."

Dean ends the chick flick moment, as he punches Sam in the shoulder and tells him to man up and go into bed with Melody. Sam glares at his brother when he gets up and makes sure that everything is locked before taking off his shirt and heading to bed.

He gets into the bedroom and smiles at the sight of his betrothed on the bed, when he moves him over on the right side of the bed. He pulls the covers over Melody, when he takes off his pants and gets into bed with him.

Sam pulls Melody back to his chest and wraps his arms around him as he too goes into the land of sleep. Dean closes Melody's weapons chest and shakes his head at the evening's events, as he falls asleep on the couch in the living room.

**The Next Day**

Melody awakens and feels that his bed is empty, which means that Sam didn't want to sleep with his fiancée in the same bed. He feels hurt, but he tries to understand that a bombshell was dropped on him, so he tries to give him his space.

Sam at that moment, walks in with a tray full of breakfast food and a smile on his face as he sets it down on the bed. Melody looks surprised at Sam, when Sam tries to kiss him on the lips when he turns away.

"Sam, I have morning breath, let me brush my teeth first."

Sam shakes his head and plants a passionate kiss on Melody before he breaks it and gives him his plate. Melody begins to eat wheat pancakes with strawberries on them when he puts it down and thinks for a moment.

"Melody, I must admit that I was hurt for a moment, when I found out that you were keeping this huge secret from me, but Dean surprisingly gave me a bit of advice that helped me see that you had no choice."

Melody breathes out a sigh of relief, when Sam gets a smile on his face as he puts away Melody's plate on a silver tray and pulls him onto his lap.

"What do you want to do about this situation? Do you want to continue living here or go on the road with Dean and I? I can't just leave my brother alone, but I don't want to risk him getting killed because he went off on a goose hunt for my father by himself."

Melody tells him that he is willing to travel on the road with them as a companion, as long as he can pay his share. Sam nods and agrees, but bites his lip as he looks at Melody as he thinks heavily about something.

"Why did the demon come after you though? I just find it disturbing that he came after you like that, almost as if he knew that you were precious to me?"

Melody shrugs his shoulders, as he puts his arms around Sam's neck and plants a light kiss on his cheek. Dean interrupts the moment between the couple, as he begins to slam the cabinets looking for coffee.

"Guess that's my brother's way of telling us to quit screwing around and get our asses out there. By the way Mel, Dean already approved of you going with us as long as he quote 'gets to kill some baddies with these sweet ass weapons of yours' unquote."

Sam rolls his eyes, as he finishes his statement, which causes Melody to giggle as he playfully slaps at his fiancée. Melody prepares to get into the shower, when Sam tries to join when he shakes his head and tells him to spend time with his brother as he gets ready.

Sam pouts at Melody, who kisses him on the nose and locks the bathroom door as he gets into the shower. Sam walks out with the breakfast tray, as he gives his plate to his brother to consume while he waits on the coffee.

"Melody knows the rules for the car right Sam?"

Melody comes into the kitchen and nods his head as Dean and Sam stares at him in shock at his outfit. The Slayer has chosen to don a black mini dress that shows off his body and a pair of black heeled boots along with a blue denim jacket.

"Melody, you might have to change your clothes, they're not really suited for hunting demons babe. It looks like you're going to a club or bar."

Sam says as he looks over Melody's body and blushes as he glares and smacks his brother to snap him out of his trance. Melody rolls his eyes at his fiancée and points out that he has killed demons and various creatures in this dress before without any difficulties whatsoever.

Melody brings out a small duffel bag as the brothers continue to talk about their father's journal as they try to figure out their father's latest clue. He starts to look through his weapons chest and takes out a quiver full of silver arrows and a bow before he closes it and smiles at the brothers.

"All ready to go boys, let's go and hunt some demons shall we? By the way, Dean a present for you to cement our relationship as siblings in law."

Melody tosses Dean a stack of magazines from a drawer in the kitchen, when Dean smirks as he sees his favorite adult magazines in one stack. Sam shakes his head at Melody with a chuckle, as Dean gawks at Melody in shock.

Sam takes the initiative and grabs Melody's bag as he goes out to the Impala and dumps it in the backseat of the car. Dean takes Melody's chest and tosses it into his trunk before he closes it while Melody locks the house and hides the keys somewhere.

Melody rifles through his purse for a moment, before he takes a letter out of it and sets it on the porch. He hops into the backseat of the Impala and smiles at the Winchesters as they begin their next hunt in their quest to find their father.

**Time Skip**

Melody wakes up to see a note from Sam on the Impala dashboard and reads it before he frowns at it and gets up quickly to see that the two of them are gone. He curses to himself and surveys his surroundings, as he senses the presence of several demons in Sunrise Apartments.

The Slayer gets out of the car and goes through several things in his bag before he finds what he is looking for and puts it in his back pocket. Melody calculates the best possible route to get into the apartment building, when he notices that an alley that leads to the back of the apartment building.

"Sam!"

Melody hears Dean's shout nearby, when he increases his pace and notices several things at once. He notices that Dean tries to get the demon off of Sam, only to be flung backwards with a wave of his hand.

Melody takes out the fan that he brought from his back pocket, when he opens it and throws it at the demon to stop him from killing Sam. The fan returns to Melody's hand when he puts it away inside his back pocket. The demon screams, as the fan extinguishes him permanently.

Dean and Sam stares at Melody with surprise on their faces, as the Slayer puts his hands on his hips and approaches them with a stoic look on his face. Sam tries to apologize to Melody, but he refuses to hear it as he shuts him out effectively as he carries John without any effort.

"I'll get John back to the Impala, you two have a lot of explaining to do when we get somewhere safe to talk."

Sam looks at Dean with a grimace, as he limps his way back to the Impala with his elder brother who manages to put the Colt before his brother sees it. Dean shakes his head and stifles a chuckle, as he recalls the badass weapon that Melody used to kill the demon.

A couple of hours later, Dean manages to find a safe place for the four of them to lay low for the night to lose the demons' tail. Melody goes through his first aid kit and pulls out everything and gestures for Dean to sit down, so he can check him over.

"Melody, can we please talk about this? I can't handle the silent treatment anymore, I'm sorry for what I did, but you have to understand that I did it to protect you."

Sam pleads with his fiancée, as Melody works on checking over Dean's injuries with a critical eye to make sure that they are cleaned. Melody scoffs at Sam's apology when the lights begin to flicker and John interrupts them, as he tells Sam to double check the salt barriers.

Melody goes off in another corner of the room and decides to take stock of individual medical supplies, when he notice that Dean has the Colt pointed at John while Sam goes off to his brother's side.

John chuckles, as he throws back the brothers and pins them with telekinesis when he turns around and looks at Melody with piercing yellow eyes. The Slayer remains steady, as he brushes off the Demon's telekinesis powers.

"The Legendary Slayer, you have been a thorn in my side for years along with the Winchesters. Hmm, just because you are immune to my powers doesn't mean that I don't know how to hurt you where it hurts."

Melody prepares to take out the fan and throw it at John, only to stop at the realization that the fan would kill John as well. The Demon chuckles, as he approaches Melody from behind and pulls him to his chest roughly.

"Get your hands off my wife you sick fucker! Get off of him now! I will kill you and chase you to the ends of hell."

Sam shouts, as he tries to summon the Colt to him, but fails to do so, when the Demon chuckles at him. The Demon chuckles even deeper, and licks Melody's neck and lightly bites it much to Sam's fury.

With a burst of power, Sam breaks free from the Demon's grip as he grabs the Colt and aims it at John and Melody. Melody breaks free, as he does a backflip and does a leg sweep just in time for Sam to fire at John's leg, which breaks Dean free of the Demon's telekinetic grip.

John pleads with Sam to kill him and the Demon, when Sam begins to hesistate between Dean and his father's pleas. Melody reacts swiftly and takes out his fan as he pours in some of the poison on John's wound, which burns slightly from the holy water mixture.

John screams, as the Demon's smoke comes out of it and dissipates into the air as it explodes and sends the Slayer flying through the air. Sam and Dean looks at Melody with betrayal in their eyes, as they sees John's body laying there not moving.

"John is still alive, I modified some of the properties of the poison, so that it would have a sixty-five percent chance of leaving the human host alive, but still able to kill a demon after the last time I used my fan."

Sam checks his father's pulse and nods at Dean with relief in his eyes at the feeling of John's pulse still going strong. Melody takes out the first aid kit and starts to treat the Winchesters' gravely wounds when Sam gives him a puppy dog look.

"Come here you big oaf, I love you so much you know that right?"

Melody starts to kiss Sam on the lips, when Dean and John discreetly gives the couple a moment of privacy. Dean tries to stifle a groan of pain, when Melody breaks apart from the kiss and glances at the elder Winchester in concern.

"Dean, you might need to be taken to the hospital in case you have internal injuries from the Demon. I can only do so much from here with a first aid kit."

Melody says as he lightly presses against Dean's ribs who hisses with pain as he winces. The Slayer gives John a piece of white cloth to bite against, as he gives him a sympathic nod.

"Sorry about this John, but I have to take the bullet out now or your leg will become infected."

Before John can say anything, Melody knocks him out with one punch, but is careful to not to shatter John's jaw. He proceeds to take out the bullet out from John with sterile surgical kits, as he cleans and sutures the bullet wound to the best of his ability.

Sam helps Dean get into the backseat of the Impala, while Melody carries an unconscious John and puts him into the backseat as well. Sam scratches at the back of his head and gives Melody a slight smile.

"Melody, you're amazing you know that right? Maybe after we take my dad and Dean to the hospital, we can see about getting married?"

Melody turns and gives Sam a surprised look on his face, before he beams and nods his head eagerly as he gets into the passenger seat. Sam gets into the driver's seat and nods as he kisses Melody on the cheek as he starts the car.

While on the way to the hospital, the Impala is hit head on by a huge rig. Melody gasps as he feels the force of the crash throw him from the car with severe cuts and scratches.

Melody gets up with gasps of pain, as he looks around for the Winchesters when he spots a demon talking to Sam. Fear for his husband pushes the Slayer to reach back in his back pocket for his fan despite the pain and grab it.

Just as the demon prepares to attack Sam, the Slayer throws his fan directly at the demon's back as it shrieks with pain in its voice as it is extinguished with a pink flash. Melody limps to the car, when he bites back his horror as he pulls out his cell phone and calls for an ambulance.

"Sam, the ambulance is on the way, are you hurt anywhere?"

Sam coughs, as he spits out blood and tells his wife that he is okay with a few scratches and cuts. He gets out of the car as he holds the Colt in one hand and reaches out to grab Melody for support to remain steady.

"Melody, can you patch me up before the paramedics gets here please so they can focus their attention on Dad and Dean?"

Melody nods, as he grabs his first aid kit from the trunk, as he pries it open with his superhuman strength. He pulls out a brace and places it around Sam's neck when Melody begins to clean up his wounds with barely held back tears.

"Melody, it's okay we killed the Demon and I'm still alive aren't I? I don't know what I would have done without you here."

"Sam, I'm just thankful that you're alive and relatively uninjured, but I still want you to be checked for any internal injuries. Keep the brace on until you're cleared by another doctor who isn't your wife."

Melody gives Sam a slight bitter smile, as he works on cleaning the rest of his wounds when Sam sees Melody's wounds and starts to panic.

"Sam, don't panic. I'm fine, I have the Slayer thing going for me remember? I heal faster than you guys. Kind of required in order for me to hunt demons nonstop."

Melody finishes up with patching up Sam's wounds, when the ambulances arrives and paramedics swarms the scene. Sam stands back, as he watches his wife interact with the paramedics as he helps them get Dean and Dad into the ambulances.

Sam snaps out of his trance, as he rides in the ambulance with Melody as the two of them goes to the nearest hospital. Sam struggles to stay awake, when Melody reassures him that his father and brother will be fine and promises to wake him when they get any news.

"Okay, love you Mel. I'm glad, that you came with us and were here to patch up Dean and Dad with your skills. You would have made a great doctor."

Sam squeezes Melody's hand in appreciation, as he begins to fall asleep into the darkness of slumber. He feels someone shaking him awake, when he opens his eyes to see Melody and his family standing behind him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey babe, ready to go home? Dean and John were released with a clean bill of health and they didn't want me to wake you up until they were all recovered."

Sam sobs, as he leaps up and hugs his father and brother who both grunts with pain as the younger Winchester envelops them in a huge bear hug. Melody smiles at the sight of the Winchesters, when he sees the Reaper of Death and frowns as he walks away from the family of hunters.

"What are you doing here? I told you that you are not taking any of the Winchesters under my watch Tessa, besides we had a deal. If I got the Fan after completing your trials of Death, Destruction, and Decay, I was allowed to take it with me and add it to my arsenal in order to kill demons more easily."

Tessa shakes her head, as she tells him that the Slayer's weapon is leeching the energy of the demons and ghosts to be converted to some type of energy to add to the Slayer's lifespan.

"I don't understand Tessa, what are you trying to say?"

Tessa lets out a sigh of breath, as she tries to figure out how to word it correctly so that the Slayer understands what is happening to him.

"Melody, you're becoming immortal. The fan is increasing your life energy because of the Demon that you gravely injured. Yes, the Demon is still alive, but you still have to train with the Fan in order to unlock more of your Slayer powers in order to actually kill the bastard."

Melody looks shell shocked at the information overload, when Tessa apologies as she fades away in black smoke. Dean walks over to Melody to thank him again, when he notices Tessa fade away and looks at Melody with a frown.

"Hey, what was she doing here?"

Dean asks Melody with a frown, as he crosses his arms and looks at Melody who sighs and thinks about what to say to him.

"Basically, the demon isn't dead like we thought he was and apparently I'm immortal now thanks to my Fan. I don't think Sam and your father should know about this Dean, look at what happened after we went up against the Demon last time."

Dean looks shocked at Melody, when he plans to say something only to have Sam and John walk over to them at the last moment. Melody plasters a fake smile on his face, as Sam walks over to them and asks them what is wrong.

"Nothing Sam, I was just telling Melody here how I was excited that he will be officially part of the family soon."

Dean smirks, as he punches Sam on his shoulder much to Melody's relief, but John looks between Dean and Melody with a look of suspicion.

"We need to head back to Bobby and see if we can fix up the Impala before we can resume hunting demons again."

Sam begins to protest, when Melody places a hand on his left arm as he pulls him to the hospital's chapel. Melody gestures for him to be silent, as Sam shoots his fiancee a confused look.

"Here are your suits gentlemen. Sam, I'll see you at the altar soon."

Melody throws three identical tuxedos at the Winchesters, much to their surprise. Sam's eyes widen in shock, as he tries to figure out where he put Melody's wedding ring when his brother chuckles as he hands him the ring box.

"Missouri, what are you doing here?"

Missouri Mosley smiles at them, as she walks down the aisle of the chapel in a white shoulder cut dress and leads the Winchesters up. She points to her eyes in a gesture, as she beams at them with tears in her eyes.

"You be good to my child do you hear me Samuel? Or I'm going to beat that ass until it turns blue."

All three of the Winchesters turns to look at Missouri Mosley with shock on their faces, when she explains that she had to give up Melody when she was young in order for him to be called as the Slayer.

"Melody dear, are you ready? Sam here isn't going to wait forever for you boo!"

Melody comes out in a stunning black dress with his hair in a bun and a white veil over his face. He walks down the aisle with a smile on his face, as he tries to hold back tears at seeing Sam at the altar.

"Melody, you look ravishing my dear. Mommy is so proud of you for all that you have done and that you will do."

Melody blushes at the compliments from his mother, when Sam grabs his wife's hand and kisses it as he smiles at him.

Missouri starts off the wedding with a brief speech, as the Slayer and the Hunter says their vows to each other with smiles on their faces. Melody takes out Sam's wedding ring out of the box and puts it on his left ring finger. Sam looks at the plain wedding band on his finger, when he puts Melody's small garnet wedding ring on his right ring finger.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Sam chuckles, as he plants a passionate kiss on Melody and dips him low to the floor among cheers and applause. Missouri breaks apart the newlywed couple with a smile on her face, as she takes out a piece of paper for them to sign.

"Congrats Sam, I never thought this day would come with the life that we live, but I am glad that not only you found someone to marry, but you also lucked out when you found someone that knows about the Supernatural and fights them."

John says gruffly, as he pats his son on the back, and gives Melody a brief hug when Dean smacks Sam hard on the shoulder. Melody smiles at everyone, but loses his smile at the realization that he will eventually outlive Sam at some point in their marriage.

He snaps out of his depression, when Missouri gives him a look of happiness as she gives him an envelope with Sam and his name on it. Bobby Singer shows up in a tux as he gives the newlywed car keys.

"We all pitched in and decided to send the two of you idiots on a vacation to Hawaii, you guys deserve to relax for a while without any supernatural threats."

Melody and Sam turns to give everyone a surprised look on their faces, as the two of them are presented with tickets to Hawaii and car keys to a 2004 Mercedes Benz.

"Are you sure about this Dean? What if you guys are in trouble?"

Melody shoots Dean a pointed glance, as the Eldest Winchester waves him off and tells him to enjoy his honeymoon with his baby brother and let his father and him handle the demons and other stuff for now. The Slayer protest, when Missouri cuffs him in the back of the head, as she shoots him a glare and tells her child to go to Hawaii with Sam and relax.

"Ouch okay mom, no need to be mean! Sam, ready to go?"

Sam nods, as he takes his wife's hand and begins to lead them out of the hospital and towards their vacation destination. As soon as the newlywed couple leaves the chapel and the hospital, John immediately turns to Dean and demands for his son to tell him what happened when Melody and him were talking.

Meanwhile, the Demon rests in Hell itself as it tries to recuperate from the devastating combination of the Colt and Melody's Fan. He curses the Slayer and the Winchesters to the deepest pitches of Hell, as he begins to plan on how to exact his revenge against the Slayer by using Sam in some way.


End file.
